Broken Glass and Swim Trunks
by QueenJessicaPearson
Summary: HA! It was supposed to be a one shot but you know how that goes! Mookie oneshots coming up. For Empires most adorkable, awkward and sexiest couple EVA.
1. Chapter 1

Cookie was furious- no more than usual when it came to Lucious. He was the only man capable of breaking her heart multiple times, and she'd still come back. She hated him for it and even more she hated herself for it. So when she saw Lucious stroll in with Anika promptly at his side smiling she knew something was off, she just didn't know how off it was.

 _Next weekend._

That's the one thing she kept replaying in her head. Next weekend Anika Calhoun would become Anika Lyon and hold the title Cookie held for so long; Mrs. Lyon. It physically made her sick to think about. Cookie was very much so the jealous type. Not out of insecurity but for the simple fact what's hers is hers, and if you have the balls to take it, you have the balls to get your ass beat. That was the rule. So her grudge against Anika wasn't because she thought was prettier or the fact she was younger than her (obviously that didn't matter if Cookie managed to sleep with her fiancé multiple times in only 3 short days), it was more so the fact she was having the life that should have belonged to Cookie. That's what made her upset. That and the fact she still loved Lucious, without a doubt and Lucious knew that and used it to his advantage. Cookie wondered if he had ever planned on leaving Anika at all, or if he was going to hope Cookie would give in and abolish the "no nookie" rule. They would both never find out because after tonight Cookie was done, for good.

"Hey ma."

"Jamal." She let him distract her from her thoughts. "Baby, I'm so proud of you!" She hugged him fiercely.

"I told you I'd come out eventually, just my way." He beamed.

"You did, you did. This is gonna be big Mal. In a good way, the blogs are already talking, and you're damn near close to being a hashtag on twitter."

"How do you know all of this ma?"

"It's my job to know." She smiled at him and Jamal could tell something was off.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"About what?"

"What happened with you and dad?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Jamal."

"I saw the look you had when he walked in with Anika. Then he tried to explain something to you and you stormed off."

"You know your father is stupid."

"I do but I also know when he's being an asshole." He paused for a moment. "He told you he was gonna leave Anika?"

Cookie remained quiet and looked down.

"And you actually believed he would."

"Jamal." She said with slight warning in her voice.

"Mom, I'm going to be real with you, because I love you okay? I know you love him, I know you do. I do too. I know you guys have history, I know he was your first in everything, and I also know he loves you. But you have to understand, this isn't the same Lucious you knew those years ago ma, times changed, _he_ has changed and not always for the better. I guess what I'm saying is this, you deserve better. Nothing good is gonna come from loving Lucious Lyon the way you do, and you got to remember that."

"You done?"

"I'm done."

Cookie folded her arms against her chest, in her defensive stance. "No you're not you got something else on the tip of your tongue spit it out?"

"I was only going to say stop feeling sorry for yourself and stop pouting over him. Look at you. You're gorgeous, you're brilliant, you're sexy and most importantly ma you're single. Act like it. Go on Stella, get your groove back." Jamal nudged her with his elbow, making her laugh.

"Whatever." She accepted the champagne flute from one of the waiters before leaning over the balcony, her eyes drifting until they met Malcolm Devaux. He offered her a slight smile, which she returned; the exchange didn't go unnoticed to Jamal.

"And we found suitor number one. Go for it ma." He kissed her cheek and left he heard Ryan calling his from the other end.

 _Out of the mouth of babes._

Cookie straightened her stance and made her way over to where Malcolm was stationed, he smiled as she approached.

"Ms. Lyon." He nodded.

"You know, this _is_ an a white party, you have a knack for breaking the rules Mr. Devaux?"

Malcolm laughed looking down at his state of dress. "Uniform policy. Regardless of the occasion ma'am."

"Well, all I know is when I have my first annual pool party that," she pointed at his suit and looked him up and down, "is definitely not allowed?"

She was flirting shamelessly she knew it and he knew it too from the way his mouth formed a shy smile. Before he could respond, Anika had taken over the PA calling for everyone's attention. The music cut off and she asked Lucious to join her on the stage. He was none too pleased, especially with Jamal's' coming out, he looked absolutely livid Cookie noted.

"First, Lucious and I want to thank you all for coming out to the 10th annual white party! It's because of your support this even is even possible. I want to thank Mr. Ryan Morgan for filming the event and I know curious minds what to know what for, so wait no more, we're releasing a legacy documentary about the life of Lucious Lyon and now you all are apart of that."

There was a thunderous applause and Cookie felt her blood boil.

"That was _my_ fucking idea." Cookie mumbled over her breath, leaning over the railing looking down at Anika and Lucious. Malcolm noticed Cookie tense up and leaned next to her.

"You okay?" Malcolm asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cookie never took her eyes off of Anika and Lucious as she spoke.

"There's also another important announcement we have to make." Anika said sporting a smile, looking around the room choosing that moment to make eye contact with Cookie and smirk.

 _This bitch._

"Yes, as Anika said we have a special announcement to make. As most of you already know, Anika and I were engaged two months ago and now we're moving our wedding up to next weekend." He kissed her cheek as everyone applauded.

"Because why wait? I cannot wait to be the new Mrs. Lyon." Anika smiled at Lucious pulling him in for a kiss before looking up at Cookie once again raising her glass.

Everyone continued to cheer and a few went up to Anika and Lucious to congratulate them.

Cookie stood rooted to the spot, gripping the flute so tightly till it broke in her hands.

"Ms. Lyon?" Malcolm called her name softly. She didn't answer.

"Ms. Lyon?" He was a little louder this time breaking Cookie out of her trance.

"Yeah." She turned to look at him.

"Your hand?" Malcolm pointed to her now bleeding right hand with a few glass shards in it.

"Oh shit." Cookie didn't even notice she was too lost in her thoughts, she didn't feel a thing until now, and it hurt like hell. "Shit, shit, shit." Cookie held on to her wrist and started to walk away, Malcolm against his better judgment followed her.

"Hey, let me help you." Cookie stopped and stared at him. "Follow me, this way." He reached out and Cookie used her good hand to grab his as he led her away from the crowd into one of the unisex bathrooms. The simple act of holding his hand made her shutter, his grip was firm and strong her hands felt feeble in comparison.

He led her in and closed the door.

"Sit over there." He instructed her to sit on the counter and Cookie stared at him.

"I'm not sitting on that."

Malcolm laughed. "It would be more comfortable if you were sitting down ma'am."

"Fine." Cookie made her way to the marbled sink and coughed.

"Need a hand?" Malcolm laughed at his own joke, as Cookie rolled her eyes. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the waist putting her up on the countertop.

"There." He looked up into her eyes, standing in between her legs her knees on either side of his hips. He swallowed and removed his hands looking around.

"There's got to be a first aid kit around here somewhere." He moved to look around. "Run you hand in some warm water while I look for it."

"Okay." Cookie did as she was told her hand stinging a bit until Malcolm came back with a small first aid kit.

"It's not the greatest but this should do." He moved to take his suit jacket off, and Cookie was grateful that he did. Her mind wandered to what he'd look like without the shirt too. She stared at him biting on her bottom lip as her mind filled with what she could do to Malcolm right there in the bathroom, those thoughts faded as soon as she felt him picking some of the glass from her hand.

"Ow!" She pulled her hand away.

"Sorry! I just wanna be sure I get all the glass out." She nodded for him to continue yelping every now and then.

"I think I got it all out. Now lets clean it up. This might sting a bit." He took the alcohol wipes to clean around the cuts and Cookie sucked in a breath.

"Shit, a bit? This stings a lot Malcolm."

"You big baby." Malcolm teased, then immediately regretted it. This was his boss he was talking to, no matter how much they flirted he didn't think their relationship was that playful. "I'm sorry Ms. Lyon, that was out of line."

Cookie groaned. "First, can you _please_ stop calling me Ms. Lyon, that's the last thing I want to be called. My name is Cookie."

"Yes Ms. L- Cookie."

"Also don't call me ma'am. That's what you call old people and baby I ain't old."

Malcolm laughed and he started wrapping her hand.

"Third, stop apologizing for nothing."

"You got it Cookie."

"Good, so you a doctor in your spare time?" She joked watching as he finished wrapping her hand.

"I've had my fair share of injuries in the Navy. I'm pretty familiar with the first aid kit business."

"I guess you could say I am too, if you count hitting someone upside the head with one."

Malcolm threw his head back laughing.

"You did not."

"Oh I did. Some girl in the pen was talking shit, I had to let her know." Cookie laughed recalling the memory.

"You would've done well in the Navy. Or Army. Or any of the services really."

"No, I can't follow nobody else's rules to save my damn life. Never could."

"I believe that." Malcolm nodded. "Well, we're all done here. How's it feel?"

"Like I can't pick up anything."

"It wasn't too bad. I got all the glass out and the cuts weren't too deep. You should be fine without it in a day or two. Just stay away from anymore glasses Cookie."

"I can't promise anything."

She laughed as she hopped of the counter extremely close in his personal space.

"Thanks for your handiwork, Mr. Devaux. I owe you one." She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"My pleasure, Cookie." He watched as she strutted out of the bathroom and let out a sigh as she left.

xXx

A few days later Malcolm arrived to his office to find Cookie waiting for him.

"Ms. Lyon." Cookie turned and scowled at him.

"I mean, Cookie. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I came here to give you my I O U."

"You didn't have to do that." He added gesturing to the box on his desk.

"What's done is done. Open it." Cookie stood by his desk as he walked over to it.

He took off the lid and pulled back some of the paper to reveal a single white pair of swim trunks that probably cost a fortune.

"Cookie what's this?" He held them up.

"Your _uniform_ for my first annual pool party I was telling you about. Now you don't have an excuse for not following the dress code."

Malcolm laughed and put the shorts back in the box.

"Well, I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm Cookie Lyon." She smirked and turned to leave.

"Wait," Malcolm called after her leaning on his desk. "How did you know my size?"

Cookie's smirk grew even more as she looked Malcolm up and down, her gaze staying below the belt a little longer before meeting Malcolm's eyes again. He followed her gaze and swallowed the lump in his throat. Cookie Lyon was just looking at his dick print, right there in the office.

"Let's just say, I have real good instincts. See ya Malcolm."


	2. How Does It Feel

A/N: Can't stop wont stop. It's too hard to resist. So I guess I'm also going to be doing a series of Malcolm/Cookie oneshots as they come to me as well. I'm doing the most, but I really love the ship that is Mookie. I don't own them tho.

* * *

"Do we _have_ to go?" Cookie whined, watching from the porch as Malcolm put the rest of their luggage in the truck.

" _Yes_ Cookie. As much fun as this was, we have to get back people will notice if both of us are gone." He walked up to her and gave her a quick peck before grabbing the last bag from her hands.

"So, let them." Cookie folded her arms and Malcolm sighed looking at her with a grin. "What?"

He walked over to her and put his arms around her waist. "You sound like a child."

"I'm not a child." She pouted.

"See!"

"Whatever." She tried to break from him, but he held her tighter.

"We also have really important jobs to do. You have a concert to headline woman, your name is on it. Surely you want to be there for that." He pressed his mouth against hers and pulled back with a smile. "Plus, going back to the city will give us even more places to have sex in. Your place, mine, Empire.." He trailed off and Cookie hit his arm.

"Shut up Malcolm."

He took her hand and led her round to the passenger's side helping her in before making his way to the drivers seat.

"Ready?" He asked putting the car in drive.

"Yep." She smiled and leaned her head back against the headrest.

Cookie was messing around with the XM radio when she came across the 80s station and caught the end of Michael Jacksons "Wanna Be Startin Somethin."

"I love this song!" Cookie exclaimed turning the knob up a little, signing along.

Malcolm looked over and smiled. "I never understood why he was calling someone a vegetable."

Cookie snorted. "That's not what he's saying."

"Yes it is listen!" Cookie stopped singing along and Malcolm turned it up a little more.

"OhmyGod. He is saying vegetable!"

"Told you." Malcolm stuck his tongue out at her.

"And you call me childish." Cookie smiled as the song changed to Whitney's "Saving All My Love" and her smiled soon faded and she shut the radio off.

"Hey, what was that for? You not a Whitney fan?"

She didn't answer him, and he took his eyes off the road to look at her.

"Woah, you don't like Whitney? You know she's from my hometown? I don't know if I can be with someone who doesn't respect the vocal styling's of Ms. Whitney Houston!" He joked but she never laughed. "Cookie what's wrong?"

"It's not that I don't love Whitney I just can't listen to that song." She shifted in her seat.

"Why not?"

She looked at Malcolm and put her head down.  
"It's silly."

"No it's not. Obviously it's not if you are upset."

"It's just. This was our song." Malcolm immediately understood.

"Oh."

"Yeah. I haven't heard it since. Well, since forever. I never listened to it when I was locked up. It would bring back to many memories and I'd get angry all over again." She picked at her nails while she spoke.

"You know I never pegged you guys as the type to have a song?" He tried to lighten the mood.

"Everyone has a song Malcolm."

"We don't have one." He shrugged.

"Well yeah, its too soon to have a song."

"When did you and Lucious decide?"

Cookie thought about it then sighed. "Our first real date."

"See, so it's not too soon. We should have a song too. Only, if you want one I mean."

Cookie looked over at Malcolm who in turn was looking at her back. She saw the sincerity in his eyes and smiled.

"Okay."

"Okay, So how does it work? A song magically comes on and its 'our' song?" He joked.

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"I mean, Lucious and I were walking through Central Park, of course we snuck to New York,

and there was this woman just singing her heart out to the song. It was beautiful and then he kissed me and we declared it our song."

"Well we're not in Central Park and it isn't our first date, but I have an XM radio with tons of stations."

He turned the radio on grateful for his good timing as the Whitney song was coming to an end before Anita Bakers "Sweet Love" blared.

"Now this is a good song."

Cookie scrunched up her face.

"It's too similar."

"Love songs of the 80s will be similar Cookie."

"Lets pick another decade then Malcolm."

"Oh, I have one." Take my phone out my jacket pocket and plug it into the aux cord.

Cookie did as she was instructed. "Now what?"

"Give it here."

She handed the phone over to Malcolm.

"This could be our song." He smiled and pressed play as Freddie Jackson began to sing;

 _There's something that I want to say_  
 _But words sometimes get in the way_  
 _I just want to show_  
 _feelings for you_  
 _There's nothing that I'd rather do_  
 _Than spend every moment with you_  
 _I guess you should know_  
 _I you so_

 _You are my lady_  
 _You're everything I need and more_

 _You are my lady_  
 _You're all I'm living for_

He was singing along to the song he didn't notice Cookie wasn't saying anything.

"What? You don't like this song either? You _are_ picky." Malcolm teased.

"It's not that. It's just weird."

"What's weird?"

"This." She gestured pointing between the two of them.

"You mean us?"

"Yeah. Saying that this is an us."

"Well, I'd like to think this weekend wasn't just a fling for us Cookie. You already know I how I feel about you."

"I know."

"Then you know I have no problem telling the world you are my lady," he smirked at her, and she gave him a slight smile back. "You are my lady right?" Malcolm took her hand and kissed her palm.

"I mean I guess." She joked.

"You guess. Woman you are mine now. Heart, soul, and _definitely_ body." He wiggled his eyebrows causing her to roll her eyes.

"Someone is cocky."

"How can I not be when I have the most beautiful woman next to me?"

"Okay, enough with the smooth talk, you already got me out my clothes."

"And if it were up to me, you'd always be out of your clothes."

"Oh really?" Cookie leaned over the armrest and started to blow in his ear.

He turned his head a little to face her. "Cookie." He said with a warning tone. She feigned innocence and sat back with a smirk, unhooking the seatbelt and lifting her shirt up and over her head.

"What are you doing?"

"You said I'd always be out of my clothes, so I'm helping you with that."

"Cookie I'm driving."

"I know." She smirked and reached over to unhook his belt, Malcolm swerved a little.

"Cookie! I'm driving!" He tried to swat her hand away as she tugged at the zipper.

She leaned close and whispered in his ear, "I know, so pull over."

It didn't take Malcolm twice to do as was told, as soon as he put the car in park and put the warning lights on, he reached over to pull cookie into his lap. Reclining the seat and pushing it back, she clumsily tumbled on top of him laughing.

"Someone's in a hurry." She smirked.

"Don't start something you can't finish Cookie."

"Oh, Malcolm. You know I always finish." She smiled against his lips and pulled at his bottom lip with her teeth.

The next song started to play, D'Angelo's "How Does It Feel."

"Ahhhhhhh." Cookie sat up. "I loveeee this song." She started singing along, moving her hips along with the music causing Malcolm to groan.

"Uh, Cookie."

She smirked looking down at him, rotating her hips again. "What? You like that? How does it feel?" She giggled, singing along.

Damn that was sexy. Cookie was on top of him clad in a bra and a skirt, in his truck, with the D'Angelo playing on the radio it was like his dream come true.

"Yes, and I'd like it way better if we were naked."

"As you wish." Cookie stated, pushing Malcolms' sweater up and over his head while he reached behind her to unclasp her bra, pushing her against him. She pushed his jeans down and he bunched her skirt up around her waist, gripping her panties and tearing them from her body, she gasped.

"Malcolm! Those were expensive." Cookie exclaimed, he ignored her throwing them in his backseat.

"I'll buy you more." He silenced her by kissing her, her lips parted and he snaked his tongue in. While kissing Cookie into oblivion, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom, ripping it open behind her back. She lifted her hips and he rolled the condom on before Cookie sank down taking him all in. Malcolms' grip tightened on her waist, her hands splayed against his chest and her head thrown back as she started to move. She leaned down to kiss him, when they heard his phone ring.

"You've got to be kidding." Malcolm murmured.

"Ignore it." Cookie bit at his neck.

He was keen on doing that but it kept ringing, over and over again.

Cookie sighed and stopped, sighing in frustration.

"Whoever it is better have damn good reason. Answer the damn phone, they're ruining the song."

Without looking at his phone Malcolm pressed the call button on the truck and the voice boomed over the speakers of the car.

"Malcolm." It was Lucious.

As if the man were there in the flesh, Malcolm threw Cookie into the passengers seat with a yelp.

"What the he-" Cookie began to say before Malcolm put a hand over her mouth, pressing his finger against his lips motioning her to be quiet.

"Yes, Mr. Lyon?"

He removed his hand from her mouth, took the condom off, tied it up and threw it out the window. Nothing makes your dick go soft like that sound of your current girlfriends ex-husband's voice.

"What's your ETA? I know you were weekend, are you on your way back?"

"Yes sir. I um, I had a family emergency." He lied looking over at a pissed off Cookie, who rolled her eyes and started to put her bra back on.

"Well I hope everything is okay?"

"Yeah. Everything is _fine_." He smirked at Cookie, who smiled at his double entendre.

"Great, well when you get back I need to run a few things by you, I want to make some changed with security both at Empire and my home, there's some new developments I've come across."

"Really sir, if you don't mind my asking, like what, I thought I was aware of any bugs in the system?"

Cookie was ticked once again at Lucious, who happened to know the perfect time to interrupt when Cookie was about to get off. It's like he had it out for her, she thought.

She listened as Malcolm and Lucious continued to talk about some bullshit security business and wished he would hurry up and hang up, but once Malcolm got started about work he wouldn't stop, _unless he was forced too_ , she thought and smirked.

Cookie sat up in the seat on her knees and leaned over, and put her hand in his boxers stroking him to hardness.

She watched him as he fought to keep his composure and not call her name out loud. So he mouthed it instead, that seemed to spur Cookie on further because her hands were quickly replaced with her mouth.

"Shit." He moaned.

"Malcolm?" Lucious called out. "Did you hear me?"

"Uh, yeah. I uh," He leaned his head back relishing in the feeling of Cookie's mouth on him, his hand moving to grip her hair, halfway because he wanted her to stop and halfway because he wanted her to go deeper. Cookie made the choice for him, when she took him further into her mouth. He had enough. "Lucious, I'm gonna have to call you back." He said quickly and before Lucious could respond to him, and he hung up before he came, calling out Cookies name over and over.

"Damn Cookie, are you crazy?" He said as she lifted her head up with a smirk.

"You're just now realizing that?" She laughed reaching in the backseat to find her abandoned shirt.

The D'Angelo tune picked up where it left off, and Cookie started to sing along again.

"I think this should be our song." She laughed as she sang along. "How does it feeeeeeeeel."


	3. This Christmas

This was supposed to be done for Christmas but you know. Life. Shoutout to **DatNookieThang** for being big sis, per usual. This is slight AU of S1 as Lucious/Anika do get married and Cookie/Malcolm are still together and both work at Empire.

Enjoy and Happy New Year!

* * *

Malcolm leaned against her headboard, absentmindedly flipping through pages in the magazine she had on her end table.

"You okay in there?" He yelled, finishing up the last paragraph from an article about Andre and Rhonda.

The bathroom door swung open and he smiled at the sight of her. Clad in her silk robe, her hair still wrapped, and toothbrush in her hand she smiled back.

"I'm just thinking." She turned to run the water and put a glob of toothpaste on her brush before bringing it to her mouth and facing him.

"I think we should have Christmas here." She popped the toothbrush in her mouth staring at him expectedly, watching as he got out of bed and walked toward her.

"We?"

She spit and washed her mouth out.

"Yeah we. You, me, my sons."

"I thought Lucious' Lyon has Christmas?"

"He's not Jesus, it's not his damn holiday."

Malcolm laughed and took the toothbrush out of her hand and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. "Then, I think it's a great idea." He kissed her on the neck.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can even help you cook Christmas dinner for everyone."

She pulled away from him looking him in the eyes.

"You'd do that."

"Of course, you're my woman. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I can see Lucious' accusing you of being a lil sissy."

"You're inviting Lucious?"

"They say the holidays are about love and family, and whether I like it or not he is the father of my sons so…"

"Doesn't mean he has to come."

"You jealous?" She smirked, snaking her arms around his neck, kissing him softly. "Trust me, you have nothing to be jealous of. I'm your woman, remember." She gave him another quick peck before leading him out of the bathroom, to the bed and reminded exactly why she was his.

* * *

"I can't keep coming in late Cook."

"Technically, you kinda work for _me_ so if I'm the one making you late it's okay." She smirked as he opened the car door for her. "Plus it's only five minutes, what's with Navy boys and being so anal about time." She complained as they walked into Empire together.

He laughed. "Trust me, timeliness matters. You could learn something from me." He winked at her and kissed her before they took off in their own separate ways. "See you around."

Cookie usually wasn't a fan of public displays of affection, especially around Empire but since Lucious had already aired all her dirty laundry out when he first found out about her and Malcolm, she didn't really care anymore. She also noticed Malcolm really only did it when Lucious was around because they both knew it would still get a rise out of him. Regardless of him being married to Anika now, Lucious still thought he owned Cookie and seeing her move on and be genuinely happy with someone that wasn't him, irked Lucious to his core.

"Still giving it up to little GI Joe huh?" Lucious remarked as he waltzed over to her.

She decided to humor him. "Yep, except nothing about him is little Lucious." She smirked and she noticed his smile faltered. _Cookie -1 Lucious - 0._

"Anika."

"Cookie."

While Cookie wouldn't say they were friends, Cookie didn't hate Anika as she once had before. Now that Anika and Lucious were married she felt a weight lifted off her shoulders, now Lucious was solely Anika's problem. Plus she had Malcolm now, any thoughts she had of her and Lucious effectively died the moment Malcolm walked into her life.

"Oh I've been thinking, and I want to have the boys come over my place for Christmas this year."

They stepped inside the elevators and Lucious laughed. "Your place?"

Anika finally spoke up. "We already confirmed with the decorators and caterers for dinner at our house, you can't just switch up plans at the last minute Cookie. We always do Christmas."

"Well I'm telling you this year I want to do it and last time I checked I was talking to Lucious about what I'm going to do with my sons." Cookie snapped back. "I just thought I would give you a heads up." With that the elevator was at the 14th floor and Cookie stepped out without some much as a look back in their direction.

"Porsha can you get my sons to my office in the next 10 minutes."

"Mmm Hmm."

Ten minutes later all three of her sons walked into her office as she absentmindedly scrolled through an Amazon wish list, she had Porsha put together.

"Hey ma, you wanted to see us." Jamal spoke up first.

"Yeah is something wrong." Andre added.

"You good?" Hakeem spoke, indifferently.

She put the iPad down and smiled and motioned for them to sit on the couch. "Everything is fine, I just wanted to tell ya'll something." She got her from her chair at her desk and moved around to sit on the edge of the love seat facing them.

"So I've been thinking that this year, if you want, you could spend Christmas with, um, with me." Cookie let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding, unsure why her hands were shaking or why she felt hot. These were her sons, why was she so nervous?

"Like at your house?" Hakeem sat up.

"Yeah. I know it's not your fathers house but I already missed out on one too many. I want to make up for it." She smiled. "Plus I'm sure you guys rather have an actually home cooked meal instead of those nasty ass catered ones your daddy gives you."

At that they all laughed.

"You gonna cook?" Jamal laughed and she swatted him upside the head.

"Yes boy, I can cook. Don't forget who fed y'all till you were 8."

"That was 17 years ago ma?" Andre tried to hold in his laughter.

"Okay, well Malcolm promised he'd help so I promise it will be good."

"Well I'm down." Jamal smiled and took her hand.

"Me too. Rhonda and I will be there ma." Andre did the same.

"Sure." Hakeem shrugged.

Cookie smiled and stood up.

"Good. Dinner will be at 6. Please be on time, Malcolm has this weird obsession with timeliness."

"Yet, he can never seem to be on time." Hakeem shot back earning a laugh from all of them, he finally smiled.

"Well I might have something to do with that." Cookie shrugged and walked back to her desk, laughing to herself at her sons reaction.

"TMI Mom. See you next weekend." They all filed out of her office, equally disgusted by her comment and she put her feet up on her desk figuring out what the hell she was going to get her babies for Christmas.

* * *

They were cuddled on her sofa watching _A Year Without Santa_ in silence when she finally broke it.

"I don't even know what to get them."

"Get who?"

"Andre, Jamal, and Hakeem."

"Get them money."

She looked up at him, he wasn't paying her any attention until she reached for the remote, silencing the television.

"They have money Malcolm."

"Huh?"

"I said I don't know what to get my kids for Christmas. It used to be so easy 20 years ago, all it was was toys but now," her voice trailed off as she got lost in her thoughts.

"When I was in my twenties, I stopped caring about gifts. Christmas was a time for us to just be together, I just appreciated being with my family."

"Thats cute, but I'm sure Lucious spoils them and they're giving up that for what a c-" Malcolm cut her off.

"They're giving up that to spend time with their mother. Their mother who has been locked up for most of their life. Their mother who is trying her best to be apart of their lives. Their mother who is going to cook an amazing dinner for them and just be with them. You want a gift to give them, give them something that can't be bought Cookie, something that means something to you and them." He kissed her forehead.

"I don't deserve you sometimes."

"I know." He smirked and she turned and playful hit his arm, laughing.

He stroked the side of her face looking up at her. "You do deserve me, because in spite of everything you deserve some happiness Miss Lyon." He kissed her forehead again and she buried her face into his chest, inhaling his scent. He smelled like cinnamon spice and man. A scent that was so uniquely him. She lifted her head again to look at him before sliding up and kiss him.

"Thank you, for making me happy."

"My pleasure. Now I'm going to make us even happier." He put his hand to the back of her neck and kissed her again, deeper this time pulling her bottom lip into his mouth. She moaned against him. She shifted her weight on the couch so that she was now straddling him and he quickly lifted her sweater over her head tossing it across the room. Just as Cookie went to unbuckle his pants her phone rang.

She sighed into his mouth reaching back on the coffee table to answer without reading who it was calling, she immediately regretted picking up.

"So you really just gonna take Christmas away?" Lucious' voice boomed.

"Hello to you too Lucious, I didn't realize you owned it."

"I'm not laughing Cookie."

"I wasn't joking, I don't see the big deal Lucious. It's one Christmas. I'm sure you'll manage."

"That's not the point I want my family here."

"They are my sons too Lucious."

"Malcolm isn't family."

"Ah so this is what it's about, you are upset because Malcolm. You know what Lucious you can go fu-" She looked at Malcolm who had a look on his face that was able to instantly calm her down. "You know what, if you want to be with your family you and Anika are more than welcome to come here." She heard Lucious scoff on the other end. "Honestly, I don't care what you do, I just know I'm not missing another Christmas without my sons. It's up to you." She hung up before he had a chance to respond. He would probably call back so she cut her phone off and turned back to Malcolm who unclasped her bra.

"Where were we?"

* * *

"Do I look okay?" Cookie asked Malcolm for the 40th time. Fixing the tree again, adjusting the presents, and fake dusting.

"Cookie, you look amazing. Calm down."

"You think we have enough food?"

He glanced at the table that was full enough to feed millions.

"We have ham, greens, yams, mashed potatoes, dressing, my famous ox tail and rice and peas, cornbread and my mommas secret recipe rum cake. I think we're good Cook."

"I just want it to be perfect you know. It's been so long." She kept glancing at the clock.

"It will be and they will appreciate it because your sons love you and I love you and thats all that matters." He wrapped his hands around her waist from behind and pressed his face against her neck inhaling her scent. She smelled like vanilla and coconut.

"What did you say?"

She whipped her body around to face him.

"I said your sons love you."

"No after that."

"I love you."

That was the first time she'd heard him say it. While she deep down already knew as much it felt different to hear him actually name the feeling. She doesn't know if its the two glasses of wine she snuck in while they were cooking or the fact it was the holidays that made her emotional but she found herself on the verge of tears.

So to distract herself she did what she did best, she titled her head up and kissed him. Coaxing his mouth open so their tongues could battle for dominance which she ultimately won. She pulled away only to take in some air before smiling back at him. "I love you too Malcolm." This time he initiated the kiss walking with her backwards, lifting her up be the waist, she wrapped her legs around him. The feeling of her pressed against him was so overwhelming he stopped and pressed her against the wall in the hallway. He turned her around and unzipped her dressing letting it pool at her feet. He kissed his way up her spine as Cookie pressed her hand into the wall in front of her. He kissed her neck as his hands traveled her her sides, his left hand cupping her breast while his right traveled along her abdomen. Cookie leaned her head back as his mouth found the sensitive spot on her neck and she moaned. Malcolm hand unclasped the bra and let it fall where the dress was on the floor and his hand now had the full weight of her in his hand.

The hand on her abdomen moved lower, he teased her griping her thigh and holding his hand there. Cookie let out a sigh of frustration.

"Malcolm."

She could feel his smirk.

"What do you want?" He whispered in her ear.

"You know what I want." He hand moved up further and he finally cupped between her legs, she gasped but he still wasn't giving her what she craved.

"Malcolm." She bit more forcefully, and grabbed his hand with her own moving her panties aside and guided his finger in for her. "Ah." She leaned her forehead against the wall in front of her, as he bit her earlobe.

"Oh this." He added a second finger and she felt her knees buckle. He thrust his fingers in and out, while the other hand played with her nipple. The sensations of his hands, his mouth, his teeth were enough to put her on edge.

" _Yes."_

Everything moved faster now, he sped up his pace listening as her breath hitched and she whispered his name over and over again. She started to feel the familiar fire in her belly, but before she could even reach her peak Malcolm withdrew his fingers.

"What the hell?" She turned around in time to see him drop to his knees and throw her left leg over his shoulder and instantly his tongue was tasting her.

" _Fuck._ " She threw her head back and gripped his hair.

She bucked her hips against him as his licked and sucked and added fingers bringing her to edge before completely hulling her off the cliff. Her orgasm shot through her whole body and she screamed out his name and slowly came down from her high, breathing heavily. She put a hand over her eyes.

She slumped against the wall and he kissed his way back up, cupping her butt as he kissed her.

"Damn." She whispered into his mouth.

"That was nothing." He didn't give her time to talk because she was back in his arms as he opened the bedroom door and threw her on the bed. He glanced at the clock on her nightstand. _5:50._

"We have 10 minutes."

She should have known ten minutes to them was never really ten minutes. But by this point she didn't care, she couldn't move and the only sounds coming out of her mouth was an occasional moan or sigh or grunt. They'd left her bedroom door open not thinking anything of it, especially not of the group of 7 people outside of her apartment knocking for what seemed like the twelfth time.

"Are you kidding me?" Anika huffed.

"She's not picking up her cell." Lucious answered.

"Well I know she's in there, I can smell the food." Hakeem wined.

"Jamal don't you have a key?" Lucious asked.

"Oh, wait." He grabbed his keyring out of his jacket pocket until he found hers. "Here it is!"

Cookie and Malcolm didn't hear the knocks and they certainly didn't hear the turning of the locks, if they had they would have already stopped by now. But as it was he flipped them over so that she was on her back, as he trailed kisses from her neck all the way to ankle. He shifted her weight so that the only part of her body on the bed was her head and shoulders. The last thing Cookie saw was his eyes, before her eyes squeezed shut.

"Wow. It smells great in here." They all made their way to the dining room, eyes roaming over the dishes.

"It looks so good." Hakeem smiled.

"Where is she?"

"Mom!" Jamal yelled as Lucious wondered around.

"You know your mama is never on time." He spotted the dress and bra on the floor and smirked.

"I'll go see if she's in her room. Jamal open that wine and pour us some will you? "

Lucious tucked his hands in his pockets toying around with the dum dum pop as he carefully made his way to Cookie's bedroom. Her door was open and as he got closer he could hear the sounds of Cookie's strained moans. For a second, a tiny millisecond, he thought about turning around and letting them finish. But his pettiness gave in and he slowly walked in, careful to not startle them.

He took his time, trailing his finger along her dresser over the bottles of perfume and lotions and pictures she had when their boys were young. He finally stopped, leaning on the arm of the nearby chaise in the corner of her room.

Malcolms head was between Cookies legs, his hand digging into her waist to pin her down as he pushed his tongue deeper. Cookie couldn't make a noise she pushed her face further into the pillow beside her biting down as she twisted the sheets in her fists, back arched.

"Yessssss." She moaned, her hand reaching out to try and grab his hair. As she felt herself getting closer to her climax, her thighs tightened around his head, locking him in place.

"Damn, Cookie. Ease up the man has to breathe."

Cookie's eyes shot open as they made their way to Lucious leaning there watching with a smirk on his face, lollipop in his mouth. Malcolm felt her stiffen and removed his hand from Cookies waist to look at her, leaning back on his haunches.

"What?" He followed her eyes and turned his head to look at Lucious standing with a smirk. Malcolm turned back to look at Cookie and briefly contemplated finishing her off right there in front of him, however Cookie had other plans.

Cookie shot up from the bed finding her robe on the floor. Wordlessly she grabbed Malcolm and pulled him into the bathroom closing her bedroom door in the process.

"Over so soon?" Lucious was really enjoying this.

"Get out."

He put his hands up in mock surrender. "My bad, I just thought you'd like to know we were here."

"You could have yelled or something you didn't have to come in here and watch you sick bastard."

"I just couldn't help myself." He walked himself to the door. "You still got it Cook, even if he doesn't. Such a shame." He whistled his way back out and she heard him call out to the rest of the family.

"Found her. She's figuring out which dead animal she's gonna wear for us today."

They all laughed.

* * *

In record time Cookie had fixed her hair, makeup and found a completely new outfit to wear. Malcolm sat back amazed. "Wow, that was impressive."

"One of my many superpowers. That and _excellent_ head." She purred leaning in to kiss him.

"Cookie, you're really not helping my situation." He pointed to the tent in his pants.

She laughed again. "I'm going so you can handle that in peace. Don't be too long." She smirked and walked out the door.

"Sorry for the wait, I really wasn't expecting anyone to be on time." Cookie walked in noting there were even more presents under her tree and they had already made themselves at home with her wine.

"You told us to be on time." Jamal chuckled.

"Shut up Boy. I'm so glad you guys could make it."

"Where's Malcolm?" Lucious looked her up and down, with a smirk. She wanted to punch him right then and there before she could answer Malcolm made his grand appearance. "I'm here." He put his arm around her waist kissing her cheek while nodding in Lucious direction.

"Great we're all here, Who's ready to eat?" Malcolm smiled and Lucious couldn't resist the dig.

"I bet Malcolm is, but you know I think he already did." Malcolm gripped Cookie tighter.

* * *

After his third plate and second glass of wine, Hakeem was full and a little buzzed. He leaned back in his chair, eyes drooping. "Yo, Ma you and Malcolm really went in!"

Cookie smiled at her youngest boys compliment. "Anything for my babies."

"Yes Malcolm surely knows all about going in, doesn't he Cook." He shot her a look, and before she could open her mouth to tell Lucious to go fuck himself she felt Malcolm's hand digging into her knee.

"Lucious back off." Malcolm's tone was forceful, it was meant as a warning. Lucious seemed unfazed.

The tension was palpable so Rhonda decided to lighten the mood.

"Yeah Cookie and Malcolm, the food was delicious. And Malcolm, that cake was amazing you must spill your secrets." Rhonda added.

"Yes," Lucious took another sip of his wine, turning to Malcolm. "You know, I never met a grown ass man that cooks with their woman. Ya'll co-chefs? Must be an 'ol sissy boy thing, what else do ya'll do? Try on dresses together at the mall? Do each other's makeup? "

"Lucious." Anika whispered harshly, only slightly shocked at his behavior.

"What? I'm joking." He feigned innocence and that was the last straw for Cookie, she spoke before Malcolm could even stop her. She was going to shut Lucious up once and for all.

"You know Lucious since you seem to want to know a whole lot about what Malcolm and I do, let me humor you."

"By all means." He said smugly, picking up his fork to eat some of the cake. It _was_ good.

"We fuck," Malcolm choked on his wine looking at Cookie incredulously."A lot. Everywhere, in fact," Cookie tapped her chin, just as Hakeem covered his ears. "I don't think there's a single surface or piece of furniture we haven't had sex on right babe." She turned to face him, she smiled and turned to Rhonda. "That's the real secret Rhonda, good sex will have you cooking good food." She faced Anika downing the last of her wine, he wasn't smiling anymore. "So pray tell Anika, when's the last time you had a good meal?" Anika was so stunned, she didn't answer.

Cookie shrugged, looking Lucious dead in the eye, titling her head sideways.

"Pity. The sex must be trash. I've never met a grown ass man who is so interested in somebody else's sex life when his own is weak at best. Must be an 'ol bitch nigga thing?" Lucious stared at Cookie in disbelief. Forks dropped, mouthes agape it was silent before Malcolm broke the tension.

"So let's go open gifts!"

The stare-down between Lucious and Cookie ended. "Yes, let's." She bit out before grabbing Malcolm's hand as he led her in the living room with all of her sons following behind.

Christmas without kids was new for Cookie, she had no idea what to do. When the boys were younger, Andre and Jamal would bust into Cookie and Lucious' room at a God awful hour and ask to open gifts. They would climb in the bed and try to wake her and Lucious up, which usually resulted in one of the boys getting shoved off the bed and injured. Then one would cry, Cookie would wake up and make them feel better and they'd be able to open gifts 15 minutes later. Wrapping paper everywhere, toys scattered all over the living room floor, bright smiles from her children is what Cookie remembers of Christmas.

Cookie was shaken out of her trance at the sight in front of her, a stark contrast from what she was used to, she almost felt like an outsider. It seemed they mastered the art of gift exchanges as adults, carefully unwrapping gifts being more grateful when given a gift they thought was absolutely useless. Which was the case for Hakeem's gifts for just about everyone. Anika even surprised Cookie with a set of pearls, Cookie wouldn't dare tell the woman it was the first pair she'd ever gotten.

"Alright alright, it's my turn! Here y'all go." Lucious boasted. He handed everyone except Cookie and Malcolm a gift, not that they were expecting anything anyway.

He got all the boys, plus Rhonda since she was married to Andre, a private jet. An absolute waste of money in Cookie's eyes and in Andre's eye's too, though he'll never admit it.

"Thanks Dad." Andre was first to speak as Hakeem was already on his phone, making a video about the gift.

He got Anika a diamond tennis bracelet, now she could add yet another one to her ever-growing collection, Cookie couldn't tell if she liked it or not. Lucious was a terrible gift giver, she remembered.

"You're turn Cookie monster, I can't wait to see what you came up with." He leaned back on her sofa with a smug expression.

"I wasn't aware Christmas was a competition Lucious." Malcolm shrugged and Cookie looked at him. Second time standing up to Lucious on her behalf, and she was ready to rip the mans clothes off right there. She didn't need anyone's help to bring Lucious down a peg or two, but she couldn't help but to enjoy when he did it.

"Well it's not as extravagant as a damn _plane_ Lucious, but I think I did good." She squeezed Malcolm's hand. "I even got you something Lucious."

Anika opened hers first and laughed, a set of pearls, the exact same ones she got Cookie.

"I guess we not only have the same taste in men, but jewelry too huh?" Anika joked and for the first time Cookie laughed with her.

"Consider it a truce, and I'm sorry for destroying the other set." Both Anika and Cookie hoped to put that awful fight behind them. When Malcolm told Cookie about what Anika had done to Elle that night, she was livid. So angry she couldn't help herself from barging into Anikas office one day slamming her against the wall. An argument that resulted in Anika's pearls being scattered across the room as Cookie pulled them from her neck.

"Thank you Cookie."

Lucious was next, he opened the gift to see a box of condoms and he scrunched his face up.

"Next time you have the urge to cheat on your wife, the _least_ you could do is wrap it up Lucious." They all laughed, Lucious had most recently been dragged into another scandal only a few days after he an Anika were married that involved a woman being pregnant with a baby she claimed was Lucious'.

"Here you go Andre." She handed him a slim box, as he tore away the wrapping paper his whole body stiffened, he looked and looked Cookie right in the eyes. Cookie could see his eyes getting wet, but she knew he wouldn't cry. Not in front of Lucious. She saved him the trouble as he showed the rest of the family the gift.

"I know I didn't go to Harvard or anything like that. I didn't get to see you graduate and hang your diploma on the wall or anything, or invite my girls over to brag about you. But, for what it's worth you did get your smarts from me. This way you won't forget it, I know it's not a fancy school or anyt-" Andre cut her off.

"Mom, stop." He walked over to her and pulled her in for a hug. "This is the greatest gift I could have gotten from you. I love it. I love you Mom, thank you." Cookie nodded against him, hugging her oldest back. Unlike him she didn't give a damn about crying in front of Lucious.

His gift, a frame that held her Bachelor of Arts in Marketing degree she acquired from her time in prison, thanks to The Pathways Project that allowed prisoners to be able to take college courses from nearby selected partner schools. With the degree, were two pictures Andre hadn't seen in years his kindergarten graduation photo with Cookie holding him up in the air smiling up at him. The other his 5th grade promotion to 6th grade with Cookie beaming as she held up his all A report card for the camera, while he grabbed her leg.

"I've always been proud of you baby, this time you get to be proud of me." She smiled up at him, pinching his cheeks. Finally she wiped her eyes, "Okay. Jamal you're next."

He opened the lid to a box filled with tapes and CDs, all with labels that he assumed were song titles.

"These Dad's old B-sides?" Jamal laughed pulling up and reading one that read "Cookie In D-Minor."

"No boy, those are mine."

Hakeem sat up first. "What?"

"You think you boys get everything from your Daddy huh? No, you get it from me. When I was 14 I used to sneak off and take piano classes from time to time, and I was real good. So I would record stuff, playing around mostly. When I met your daddy he made me play for him, and we used to just mess around. Most of those tapes are just me, some with your Daddy. I don't listen to them, I thought you'd get some use out of them and I want you to know that between your Daddy and me who can actually hold a note."

Jamal stood up and hugged her. "Thanks ma, this is amazing. I'll need to find a cassette player though," she slapped him in the arm teasingly. "I love it." He kissed her cheek and went to sit back down next to Andre.

"And Hakeem."

Hesitantly, he unwrapped his gift.

"I don't know what it's like growing up without your mother. I mean I know what it's like growing up with a mother who was crazy as shit, but at least she was around. I missed out on so much of your life, and our relationship hasn't been the greatest. But March 10, 1997 was one of the best moments in my life," Hakeem was going to interrupt that his birthday was March 3rd but she continued, "When I held you for the first time because I didn't know if you were going to make it. Having two kids before I was even 21 was already a risk, but they were fine so I figured I'd be okay. Hakeem, just needed to be here." Cookie laughed. "You were due in May."

"Hakeem was premature?" Rhonda asked.

"Mmmhmm. I was so scared. I have to have a C-section and they wouldn't even let me hold him for a few days. I cried just about every single night. When they finally let me hold him, I remember whispering to him that I'd always be there." Cookie looked down, but her eyes watered and she was crying again. "But I wasn't. And I'm so sorry baby." Malcolm's hand was rubbing her back, while everyone dwelled in silence. Hakeem finally spoke up.

He swallowed and got up to walk over to her. Bending down in front of her resting his hand on her knee. "It's okay. I should be sorry, the way I've been treating you. It wasn't fair. I just, I didn't know how to feel. I didn't know what to feel. But, I do know that gift is amazing and I'm willing to make up for the lost time too. If you want." Cookie looked up and he was smiling. "What's a good scrapbook if the pages aren't filled up." He leaned to hug her tight before pulling back. "I love you ma." Cookie nodded as he went back to looking at the scrapbook, she had started filling with his baby pictures that Hakeem didn't even know he had. Some with Andre and Jamal, a ton with Cookie, a few with Lucious, even with some with his cousins and aunts.

"I didn't forget about you Malcolm." She handed him a small box. "Now, it's nothing like what they got, but I hope you like it anyway."

"If you got it for me, I'll love it."

He opened the box and smirked looking up at Cookie who met his gaze with a smirk of her own.

Inside the box was a pair of sex cuffs that he wouldn't dare hold up in front of her family. Lucious had already seen enough, and he didn't want her sons to be scarred. He moved them aside to find an envelope. Opening the envelope he couldn't help the expletive as it left his mouth. "Holy Shit!"

Cookie smiled. "I know you get pissed at me when I'm bothering you during the game, and because you watch every sport known to man I didn't know which one would be better so I just got you both."

"Cookie you got me SuperBowl and Final Four tickets," he was shocked, he lowered his voice into a whisper. "Do you have any idea how much this costs?"

"I do," she whispered back smiling. "I bought them. Merry Christmas Malcolm." She pulled his face to hers for a quick peck before letting her hands fall back on her lap. "Now where's my gift from you."

He pulled out a single envelope from his inside jacket pocket.

"My lady."

She tore at the paper furiously before gasping at the plane tickets for Kingston. "Malcolm how did you know?"

"You talk a lot in your sleep." She playfully hit him. "I think you deserve a break and off some US soil and I'd love for you to meet some of my family down there."

"Malcolm, I can't violate my p-"

He cut her off. "Already taken care of, I mean it's not till summer because getting your travel cleared took quite a bit of work, but we managed."

"We?"

"Shh. I know people. Stop questing it, I'm taking you to Jamaica, you're gonna meet my family, they will love you it will be great."

"This is amazing Malcolm. Thank you." She held her hand out to squeeze his, his real thank you would definitely come later and probably involve those cuffs.

Lucious coughed.

"Oh sorry. Well we all got our gifts, so what's left ?" Cookie shrugged.

Lucious perked up, "Did I ever tell y'all the story and me and cookies first Christmas?"

"No?" Hakeem laughed.

"Well it started with your mamas crazy ass tryna get me to steal a damn tree!"

"You didn't even do it!" Cookie shot back.

"Because it was broad daylight!"

Everyone laughed as Lucious continued to tell the story. Cookie looked around the room smiling happy she had her family back plus a few added members. Malcolm's squeezed her arm as she sat in his lap and hugged her tighter.

Merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
